Merry Christmas!
by Akaiba
Summary: A Christmas presnt to you all! Set inbetween Hey There Riku and Hey There Infinity. I present you with a special Christmas on Destiny Islands and see how Zexion and Demyx celebrate... YAOI! LEMONY GOODNESS! Zemyx, RikuXSora, Akuroku, Marmine, TidusXKairi


Merry Christmas my lovely, lovely friends! I know I'm a little bit early but I don't care and I'm sure you don't mind. I hope you'll forgive me but the delay with the next Hey There Infinity chapter is all my fault, i'm working some stuff out with the story line but it shiuld be up soon. In the mean time please let Demyx and Zexion make you feel better with some of their holiday cheer! cough LEMONcough MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Enjoy...

* * *

Demyx lifted his head from the tray of food he'd placed on the long dining room table they'd pulled into the living room. His eyes caught the pair of dark indigo ones he sought and locked from across the room, the others conversation with Marluxia forgotten as the sitar player smiled brightly at Zexion, the lilac-haired man drawing a little further behind his veil of hair as he smiled faintly back, desperately hiding the light blush that flushed his pale cheeks. The dark blond missed it but Marluxia smirked into the rim of his plastic cup and gave the Cloaked Schemer a knowing look.

"Oh shut up." Zexion growled as his grip tightened on his own drink, threatening to shatter the cheap but child-friendly drinking cup.

Marluxia laughed and firmly removed the victimized cup from the glowering man's hand. "I think I should take that from you before anything else." He was just about to set it down when Namine called him from the kitchen.

The pink haired man gave a nod in goodbye and the cloaked schemer was left alone in the cleared living room. Zexion huffed a sigh and lent against the wall of his own living room, in his own house… how had he gotten roped into this? Ah yes… Demyx had proposed the idea of hosting a Christmas party at their house as they had all the equipment to throw an adequate party and then when Zexion had refused Demyx had pouted and they'd had some really good sex then-

"Zex?"

Zexion looked down, forcibly pulled from his naughty thoughts as Demyx' face appeared before him. He blinked and fought the second blush vying to bloom on his face. "Y-yes, Dem?"

If Demyx noticed the stammer he didn't show it and Zexion was grateful. "The guests will be arriving soon, and that includes the kiddies. I want you to know I promise to keep them away from you at all times and if they bother you just call on me and I'll get rid of them, 'kay?"

Zexion sighed. "Dem, I can't say I enjoy the company of children but I can deal with them. I agreed to this… _party_, so I can at least let you enjoy it." The elder spat out the word 'party' as though it were poisonous. He wasn't opposed to partying because he was anti-social, on the contrary he had a great deal many friends whether he liked it or not, but he just hated the loud music and the mess afterwards, especially when it was in his own house.

The Melodious Nocturne smiled brightly. "'KAY!" He giggled and then quieted with a loving smile. "I got you a **present**!" He sang with a gentle tap on the only partially visible nose of his lover. "It's under the tree! You can go check it out while I finish setting up everything else, make sure Marluxia's not grown anything in our garden since I left him with Namine-," The bell rang. "And answer the door!" Demyx was gone with the ever-present bounce in his step.

Zexion looked to the tree, its gaudy lights twinkling brightly at him. Demyx had insisted on the tree so he'd insisted on a theme, so as to make sure Demyx wouldn't throw anything on it. He'd chosen blue and purple; his and Demyx' favorite colours. When Demyx had heard him say this, the man had just smiled contently and nodded, not a word of complaint or unnecessary joy. Zexion had to say though, the tree looked good. Tolerable and none too tacky. It was only lightly decorated with imitation icicles and sparkling purple baubles, flashing blue lights that pulsated rather than blinding like nightclub lights, fake snow mixed with glitter coated the tree like icing sugar as it glittered before him in the artificial purple light coming from its boughs.

Crouching, Zexion reached a hand under the tree. He figured it had to be hidden at the back if he hadn't spotted it before now. Feeling his hand close on something he pulled it out.

It was the present, wrapped in un-Demyx like coloured wrapping, the object swathed in pale, metallic blue paper with a simple ribbon around it and a tag reading 'for my love' in Demyx' instantly recognizable chicken scratch. Carefully, almost ritually, Zexion removed the tag, pocketing it in a loving nature as he just couldn't seem to throw it away. Next came the ribbon followed by the ribbon and then the wrapping, tearing beneath his fingers like rice paper. He looked at the present.

In his hands was a scrapbook that seemed swollen, its pages bulging at the binding. Its cream coloured cover decorated with snowflakes and mistletoe with the words 'our Christmases' inked onto the front. Opening the first page it read 'Year 1' and collaged around it were images of Santa's, reindeer and photos of their first year at the same school. They'd become friends instantly but it was an odd friendship that seemed so unlikely yet utterly right. They were six years old. There were class photos where Demyx always had linked his arm, held his hand or hugged him, the lilac haired boy remaining impassive, a sulky expression and so unapproachable in each photo but Zexion could see the large eyes shining with gratitude at his first and closest friend.

Turning more and more pages he watched the passage of time from primary school to secondary school, both of them getting older and the people around them changing until they were the friends they had today, Sora and Riku appearing first and then the others. Zexion watched, jaw slack in surprise, as the innocent hugs and held hands changed with age and for a time it was only a brief hug if touching at all when Zexion tried to put some distance between Demyx and himself. Zexion remembered that year clearly. He'd thought that his relationship with Demyx was wrong because they were of the same sex but he was the one to strive to change it, he was the one who pushed it back together and to what it was today. He'd soon realized that he didn't have anything without Demyx.

Zexion smiled softly as he realized all the photos were of Christmas only. Snow falling in the windows, scarves and coats scattered around with tight, warm jumpers on their bodies as they smiled at the camera usually held by Sora or Kairi. Demyx must have put a lot of work into getting all those photos and putting them all together in such a lovely and colorful book, Zexion mused with a light smile. Suddenly, his present to Demyx of a new sitar seemed to pale in comparison. Sure, the monetary price probably tipped in his favor but Demyx' present was filled with all the love and compassion he had for Zexion.

Soon he turned the pages to the middle and was surprised to find blank pages accompanied with a small note. It read 'Dear Zex, I hope you like my present. I thought long and hard about what would mean the most to you and would give you the most joy because even though you already know I love you I want you to know I have always loved you and I will continue to love you. There is no force imaginable that can stop me from loving you and I won't let there ever be such a force. I left the rest of the scrapbook blank because I want us to fill it together with the many more Christmases we will spend together. Yours forever, Dem xxx.'

"Hey, Zexion!" Sora's ever happy voice floated into Zexion's bubble of emotion that teetered him close to bursting into tears. But Zexion was never one for public displays of affection OR emotion so he relentlessly pulled himself back and tucked the scrapbook under the tree, the note placed in his pocket with the tag and rose from the floor, smiling at a very motherly looking Sora, infant on hip.

"Hello, Sora." Zexion greeted. The child in Sora's arms blinked up at Zexion with blue eyes identical Sora's, silver hair falling in the cherubic face. "And hello, Soku." He ruffled the little head and the child giggled at him.

"Hey, Zex!" Soku grinned, wriggling to be put down. Once Sora released the infant Soku latched himself onto Zexion's leg and looked up at him oddly. "How come Dem told us to leave you alone? Are you sad?"

Zexion blinked then laughed lightly. Soku was probably the only child in existence he could stand the company of. The kid never whined or cried for no reason and wasn't a complete brat. "No, I'm not sad. Just Dem thought I needed the space from all you noisy children but I can't leave him at your mercy, can I?"

Soku wrinkled his nose. "You say that like we are gonna eat him…" Soku stuck his tongue out, letting go of Zexion's leg and scowling at the elder, Sora fighting from laughing behind the child. "I dun wanna eat Dem and you can't make me."

"I would never make you eat Demyx."

"Who's going to eat me?" Demyx inquired, coming into the living room closely followed by Riku who instantly lifted Soku from the floor swinging the infant round and nuzzling noses with the little silveret who giggled, wiping his face and fighting to be put down.

"No one, Dem." Zexion smiled and put his arm around the dark blonds' waist.

Everyone's eyes darted to the arm but no one said anything, it was incredibly rare for Zexion to accept Demyx' displays of affection when others were present let alone do them himself. Demyx looked up at the elder with wide eyes shining with suppressed emotion but still the blond said nothing. Instead he turned to Soku.

"Hey, kiddo. Guess who's playing in the garden?" Soku's eyes lit up with glee and Demyx nodded. "Yup, Narxia and Ami are in the garden with Marluxia and Namine! Wanna go play? I think they were making snowmen!"

"We were…" They all turned to the door from the kitchen were a little boy with long pink hair stood next to a little girl with darker pink hair, both speckled with snow. "But Ami got cold so I said it was time to come in." Narxia informed them.

Demyx nodded as though that was an obvious reason and turned to the little girl. "Hey Ami, what's up?"

"It's c-cold outs-side!" She pouted. Then she pulled a CD out of her pocket as if from nowhere, Marluxia raised an eye at his daughter as he entered the room after them, a hand laced with his wife's, the man silently wondering where the CD had been pulled from. "I got a CD from Tairi! You gotta hear it, Dem! You'll love it!"

Demyx' eyes lit up at the suggestion of music but he suppressed it. "Okay, lets dance to it but we have to wait until Tairi gets here with her parents, then we can all enjoy it, deal?"

Before Ami could even consider it the door to the hall opened and Kairi and Tidus stood there, a pink looking Tairi between them; all sprinkled with snow. "No need to wait." Tidus grinned. "We're here!"

Demyx clapped his hands delightedly and took the CD from Ami, slotting it into the stereo system against the wall and hitting play. The speakers hummed for a moment and then exploded with a rhythmic beat, a repetitive tune and an unnaturally high voice singing to them. The track read 'Caramelldansen'. Instantly Demyx began to rock on his feet and he was off, spinning on the spot, reaching down and showing the children how to dance and twirling among them as though he were the happiest man on earth.

Without much coercing Sora was off, bouncing around Riku happily, tugging on his husband's arm as he danced around him, bopping hips with Demyx as the bubbly dark blond passed by. None heard the door open as Roxas and Axel let themselves in, removing the coats and scarves like Kairi, Tidus and Tairi had in the confusion. They slipped into the living room and Axel immediately pulled the little light blond into a dance, spinning Roxas in his arms and not letting the unwilling partner escape as he span and span lifting Roxas up and throwing him back and over his arm and all over again until both were dizzy.

The newly entered couple greeted everyone but Demyx who was untouchable as he swung his hips from left to right, hands against his head clasping and unclasping, moving to the beat of the song but the dark blond gave them a smile and nod in greeting before teaching the four children around him how to do the dance he was doing.

In the Christmas spirit the various others joined in, hips swinging and occasionally colliding in the humorous mess of limbs as they all mimicked Demyx. Zexion held back, his hands fidgeting as he fought with himself. He wanted to join in, he really did, it's just… not a Zexion thing to do. He bit his lip and watched his lover dance among the happy, laughing faces of their friends and desperately wanted to be with them but couldn't break away from the security of not taking part, not getting too involved and not letting anyone close. Even after so many years of being with Demyx, it was still a fight to let that be and not fight against his heart with his paranoid mind.

As if sensing his lover's turmoil Demyx slid over, escaping the mass of bodies and standing before his lover, a shy hand extended his hand, chest puffed forwards, eyes downcast as if afraid of rejection.

"D-dance… with me?" Demyx asked softly.

Zexion blinked, surprised, then his face became oddly gentle and he took the offered hand and squeezed it lightly. "Okay, show me how."

Demyx stared at him in awe and surprise, as if he'd expected Zexion to decline, but gleefully pulled Zexion to the center of the room amidst the still bouncing bodies. A few pleasantly surprised glances were shot at Zexion's participation but they just accepted it and continued dancing as Demyx turned up the volume to an ear-splitting level and began to teach Zexion the dance.

The lilac-haired man had to admit the dance looked quite cute when he saw his lover doing it and especially with the children skipping about doing it too but he felt like a fool when he followed Demyx' instructions and began to dance. However, Demyx happy gaze told him he must have been doing it right so he roughly shoved his insecurities and low self-esteem off the highest tower in his mind and danced to the beat.

All too soon he heard the song winding down and he pouted. Demyx' eyes widened at the expression before giggling. He kissed the protruding lip softly and pulled back to the sound of Ami clapping her hands and 'awing' at the display of affection Zexion found he didn't mind even though everyone had seen. Tairi didn't seem to care and Soku just blushed beneath his long hair though Narxia seemed to be puzzling over something while glancing over at Soku. Zexion let the blush that came forth at the kiss come quietly and Demyx smiled at the red hue on the elder's face.

"Want me to put it on again?" Demyx asked.

Zexion looked at his lover and sighed contently. "No, its okay. I'm just… happy, I guess." His lips tugged into a benign smile. "Your gift made me smile… it made me realize exactly how much you mean to me. I know I can be an ass sometimes and sometimes I know you want to hit me because I'm so dispassionate but I am so grateful you've stuck by me this long. I want you to know I love you, Dem, and I plan on spending every Christmas of the rest of my life with you." He planted a soft kiss on Demyx' temple and hugged the shell-shocked man tightly. "I'm never going to let you go."

The room was in a surprised silence as the normally frigid Zexion exploded into an overwhelming display of affection when Sora suddenly began to cheer and clap. Axel was soon to follow, nudging Roxas to join in as Riku, Kairi, Tidus and the kids followed suit. Zexion pulled back slightly and blushed as he felt he was the center of attention with his lover, still huddled happily in his arms.

In the noise of the cheering and support Zexion almost missed it but Demyx whispered back softly, "I'm never going to let you let me go." He tightened his hold on Zexion and closed his eyes.

The rest of the day past uneventfully with the food Demyx prepared being consumed eagerly by the hungry guests, presents exchanged and happy hugs and kisses given to the giver from the receivers. The children raced around with their toys, playing with each other until it got to the evening and they got tired, curling up on the couch, parents laps or even under the tree to sleep. It was Soku who curled up underneath the tree, its flashing lights reflected in his hair. Narxia said the silveret looked cute and refused to let anyone move him.

Soon it came time for everyone to leave, parents with arms loaded with children and presents as they departed, Axel carrying a weakly struggling, sleepy Roxas who'd drunk a little too much warm milk from the pan before Demyx had added the vodka. As the door closed on the last guest Zexion turned to Demyx and, with a forlorn look, took the musicians hand. "My present kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

Demyx' eyes grew wide with shock, "No! No way! I-if this is cos of what I got you that's not what I meant at all! I just-"

"It's not your fault." Zexion covered his lover's mouth with a finger and managed to successfully quiet the dark blond. "I came to the decision on my own. However, I want to make it up to you." The Melodious Nocturne's eyes grew even wider. "Will you let me?"

"L-let… you?" Demyx gasped as his face grew hot under Zexion's lustful gaze, backing against a wall as Zexion closed in on him. "Ah!" He gasped as Zexion bit his ear sharply, sucking on the soft flesh making the blond moan. "S-since… when h-have you n-needed m-my p-permission? Ah!" Demyx moaned as the lilac-haired man began to kiss and suck on his exposed neck, the collar of the jumper doing nothing to hide his pale skin.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Zexion grinned and kissed Demyx full on the mouth, roughly pushing the soft lips apart and taking Demyx' tongue hostage as he battled with it, beating it into submission as he ravished the flushed man's mouth.

Tearing away, both breathing heavily, Demyx arched his head up as he gasped for air. "Fuck… at this pace, I'm not gonna make it upstairs…"

"Such a naughty mouth… what would the children say if they heard you now?" Zexion chided.

"They'd probably ask why you're sucking on my neck first." The blond quipped back with a smirk.

"Probably." Zexion agreed, then smirked at his lover. "But who said anything about going upstairs?"

"Then where-" Demyx didn't get to finish before Zexion's tongue was back in his throat, battling with him again, teeth and saliva prominent as they fought. Picking up his lover, Zexion span them round and headed for the living room door, the task made easier when Demyx wound his legs around his waist but made hard again as the man on his front began to grind against him rather talentedly in his balanced state, their crotches rubbing frustratingly.

Practically throwing Demyx on the floor Zexion leapt on him, rolling them towards the Christmas tree and ripping off Demyx; jumper and shirt with a swift movement. Gazing down at the expanse of lean, taught muscle before he growled predatorily, claiming it with harsh bites and sucks, paying close attention to the nubs of hard nipple that were left red and wet when Zexion sat back to remove his own jumper and t-shirt.

"Zex… now…" Demyx gasped, his fingers wrapping around Zexion's forearms and pulling their chests together. "Need you now…"

"Patience, Dem…" Zexion smirked and slid lower, teasing the zip of Demyx pants until they were off completely, hurled across the room in a burst of strength and then his attention was back with Demyx.

"Zex…!" Demyx pleaded, his hips grinding with Zexion making the elder hiss in agonizing pleasure. "Please… c-can you…"

"I'm getting there." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"No… i-in me… now." Demyx blushed and looked to the side.

Zexion blushed too but grinned at his eager lover. "When I've finished with you. Then I'll do whatever you want."

Demyx nodded as he was roughly relieved of his underwear, hissing in the slight chill of the air, his eyes focused on the glare of the Christmas tree lights they lay under. Demyx realized then that what Zexion wanted was for them to have sex under their tree, the thought made him blush heavily at the suggestion of them literally mixing Christmas with their sex life. Then Zexion's lips closed around Demyx' erection and all thought exploded into white light.

The musician cried out as Zexion's tongue swirled around his soft skin, stroking the ridge up the side and teasing the leaking slit at the head, planting kisses on it before swallowing it again and deep throating the organ making Demyx scream and squirm with pleasure, hands lacing into lilac hair and fighting hard to scratch or tug as the pressure coiled like fire in his stomach making him scream again. Holding down the shaking hips so Demyx wouldn't hurt him Zexion swallowed again and Demyx arched off the carpeted floor, the rough material grazing his back as he practically bent in two to expend the pressure as he exploded, white hot liquid splattering into Zexion's mouth and every drop being swallowed down as the musician's length softened.

Zexion sat up, licking his lips as he watched his lover shake with his orgasm, limbs trembling and reaching for Zexion who pulled him close as Demyx came down from his high.

Fixing Zexion with a stern eye Demyx pouted. "My present, right?" Zexion nodded. "Right, well I still want you in me, now."

Zexion chuckled. "Demanding, aren't we?" He pulled off his trousers and boxers before grinning at the musician.

Demyx said nothing as Zexion crouched over him again, sucking his own fingers before sliding one inside his lover's tight entrance, teasing the tight ring open and adding another as soon as the other settled making Demyx arch off the ground and hiss at the intrusion. Apologizing with a gentle kiss Zexion slowed and lovingly stretched his lovers entrance, scissoring his fingers painfully slowly making Demyx beg to go faster but Zexion wouldn't. A third finger was added, stretching Demyx to his fullest but Zexion saw Demyx wouldn't stand much more teasing so he withdrew.

Kneeling back as Demyx suddenly sat up Zexion was caught unawares as Demyx suddenly descended onto his penis, his tongue completely slicking it and sucking it until it was practically dripping with both precum and saliva, Zexion's moans and hisses the only sound in the air as Demyx pushed the elder back so he could sit on Zexion's lap comfortably, Zexion's hands wrapping around Demyx' waist as Demyx slowly lowered himself onto Zexion's length, inch by inch clenched around in a blindingly sweet yet torturous pain that threatened to push Zexion over the edge before they had even gotten very far.

When Demyx had taken the whole length in he kissed Zexion before lifting up and dropping down swiftly, his neck snapping back as he cried out in blissful completion, Zexion moaning and biting his collarbone as the heat surrounding him took him to a point where his senses were so heightened it didn't feel like there were two people there. Zexion felt so aware yet he couldn't tell where one person began and the other ended as they gave into the animalistic rhythm they ran by and Demyx was riding Zexion so hard the Cloaked Schemer thought he would burst, his sight filled with the image of Demyx pleasuring him, his nose flooded with his lover's scent and the scent they made together, his ears deafened with the slap of skin on skin and their combined moans and screams as they vocalized their harmony into a melody Demyx could never put into lyrics. Words just didn't cover their relationship nor do it justice.

Suddenly Zexion lifted Demyx off him and turned him onto his hands and knees, kneeling over him and thrusting back into the all consuming heat Demyx offered before the musician could even blink or complain at the loss before it was back again. From this angle Zexion was in control and Demyx relinquished himself without a hesitation as Zexion powered into him with such ferocity he wondered how he'd be able to walk the next day, hitting his prostate each time.

"Ah! ZEXION!" Demyx screamed to the ceiling, they tree the hid under shaking with his cries as he came for the second time, his aching length relaxing and giving him sweet relief as his cum splattered the floor beneath his stomach, Zexion's penis being clenched upon so impossibly tightly it made him cry out in both pain and pleasure as he let go and released deep within Demyx, cum leaking out the red raw backside as he pulled out.

Demyx collapsed without Zexion's weight to keep him upright, rolling into Zexion's embrace as the elder man fell to the floor too, an exhausted haze of heavy breathing and relishing each others presence ensuing for a few moments while they whispered sweet words to each other.

"I can't tell you how much I love you in words, so I figured this would be the best way." Zexion admitted when he'd caught his breath.

"Always think with your cock, Zex?" The blond giggled before kissing the lilac haired man's nose cutely. "I'm just kidding. I liked it, Zex. I really did."

Zexion grinned. "It's not over yet." Demyx' eyes met his sharply, confusion in them. "I'm yours for the night, Dem. You can do what you want with me but this time just now I couldn't resist fucking you senseless because since I saw you dancing this afternoon, I've wanted to make love to you so bad. Now, it's your rules." Zexion leaned in close. "Do with me what you will."

Demyx blushed then grinned. "Then get on your back cos I'm gonna give you the best fucking blowjob of your life." The sitar player growled in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir…" Zexion murmured, his eyes darkening at the sex-driven look in his lover's eyes.

"Oh, and Zex?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

Zexion blinked then smiled. "Merry Christmas, Dem."

"Good, now get down."

* * *

hehehe, hope you liked it! I'm fairly sure Zex and Dem did. XP Anyway, I hope you all have a lovely Christmas holiday and you all stay safe and you all get everything you asked for but most importatnly you all stay safe! I don't know about the rest of the world but it gets dark pretty quick here so please be careful!

Oh, and if anyone's wondereing why when Zex was looking through the scrapbook I said 'primary', 'secondary' and 'year 1' thats how things are in England which is where I am from. It's easier for me to write about what I know rather than guess and get it wrong.

Happy Holidays!

Akaiba xxx


End file.
